In current blood pressure measuring devices, auscultation and electron resonance, with a cuff, are widely applied to measure the systolic and diastolic blood pressures of an artery. Therefore, the cuff needs to be inflated and deflated for indirectly measuring non-continuous blood pressure. However, when measuring the continuous blood pressure, the cuff needs to be setup correctly and be inflated and deflated repetitively, which would cause a great inconvenience to the users, and as such, the feasibility and practicality would be significantly less effective.
Sensor systems may be designed for physiology measurement or monitoring or sensing activities of a target such as wrist artery, chest artery, lung activity, and so on.